kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Oswald was the first character created by Disney and the predecesor of Mickey Mouse to the throne of Disney Castle. In Eclipse of Kingdom Hearts Main Article: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (EoKH) In Kingdom Hearts (Ultima Remix) Oswald is a secret boss hidden in the out-of-the-way Fourth District of Traverse Town. Requirements *Must have beaten Hollow Bastion *Must have beaten all Coluseum cups, including Hades Cup. When you re-enter the Third District, the Lady and the Tramp fountain will sink into the ground. Stock up on Megalixirs and make sure everyone is a high level before you go in, because this boss is possibly the hardest in the game. When the party enters the Fourth District, they will walk to the center and look around themselves. Goofy will notice Oswald on the top of the highest building. He will jump down and draw a pair of keyblades. Strategy Oswald is wicked fast, agile, and deft of blade. He also has a whopping six HP bars, as well as high defence. He sets off the battle by pulling off a several-hit combo and jumping away. You can stop the flurry of attacks by blocking, but you won't have an opening just yet. After a moment, he'll dash across the arena, stopping behind you. Seeing as he stops here, you can take a few swings at him. Until you've depleted most of his blue bar, he's got three primary attacks, two of which are easily recognized, however you'll need to be fast to see the signs. If he starts cirling you clockwise, he's going to swoop in and use another combo flurry. If he circles counter-clockwise, he's going to dash across the arena again. On occasion, he will backflip away from you and fire a volley of darkness. You can block the first, and dodge the second and third. Once you've about reached the purple bar, his strategy changes slightly. He'll charge up with the power of darkness and hammer at you with lengthened keyblades, leaving behind craters of blue fire that linger for a bit. He'll also add a few more attacks to his arsenal, including a particularly annoying attack where he will split himself into three (or sometimes five) copies. When he's down to the orange bar, he's ready to make you wish you weren't born. He starts leaping around, casting thunder spells. He always splits into five before activating his dark mode, and his combos have gotten more vicious, knocking you into the air before attacking. When you hit the green bar, he starts casting Drain on you, robbing you of HP while restoring his. Fortunately, he can't completely kill you with this move. He also adopts some moves resembling your own here, namely Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, Dodge Roll, and your finishers Ripple Drive and Zantetsuken. The frustrating part is that he is invulnerable while using the limit commands, and Zantetsuken can take down 3/4ths of your health, even if your HP and Defense is high. After your victory, Oswald apologizes for attacking you, saying he'd jumped to conclusions when you'd arrived. He explains who he is, and you get one of his keyblades and the quick run shared ability for winning. His theme song is the Tension Rising remix. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Final Mix In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Final Mix, Oswald is, once again, a secret boss. He appears in Riku's campaign in the lowest basement. Requirements *Must have beaten Sora's story at %100, including the Winnie the Pooh minigames and the Roxas secret boss. When the requirements are met, enter the last basement hall. A cutscene will play where the King points out a hole in the wall. Making sure you are a high level, enter the room. Strategy Oswald, like his KH Ultima counterpart, has another health bar, however it's purple this time. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Secret Bosses